


Athena's Toes

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River was dressed like a goddess, with pretty pink toes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athena's Toes

River was wearing a toga, a golden girdle, a tiara perched on her curls, and, if he was not mistaken, golden sandals peeking out from under her hem.

Why did he always find the sight of her toes so erotic? There _must_ be something wrong with him.

She posed at the top of the staircase down to the console. She looked like a goddess. Athena gazing down on the mortals. He wouldn't be surprised if she started throwing thunderbolts.

Speaking of which, "Where's your gun?" he asked. He was half hiding behind the console, half pretending not to be trying to get another peek at her pretty toes. He could swear she was deliberately kicking her hem out to let it swish back over her lovely feet, as she stepped delicately down the stairs.

She smiled at him, making the blood rise to his face for no reason he could think of. "Wouldn't you like to know, Sweetie."

"How do you know she's carrying a gun?" Rory asked, seeing no place on the formfitting costume where a gun could be concealed.

"Really, Rory?" Amy asked. Rory was back in his Roman Centurion costume. Amy was wearing a short chiton, with her own sandals laced up to her knees.

The Doctor had refused to change out of his usual braces and tweed, but assured them that foreigners were common enough in the New Roman Empire.

"Remember," the Doctor said, sidestepping nervously as River slid her pink toes up the back of his calf. He cleared his throat. She gave him a smug smile, he scowled at her. He turned back to Amy and Rory. "We're only going to the Ambassador's reception to prevent the young prince from being kidnapped. Blend in, keep your eyes open. And _don't_ flirt with everyone in sight," he sighed grievously down at River.

She gave him a thoroughly innocent smile. 

She slipped her arm through his and tugged him toward the door. "Come along then, my Lord Hermes, we've got a job to do."

"Hermes?" Amy asked as she and Rory trailed them.

River smiled and looked back over her shoulder, "Greek god of travelers, tricksters, and thieves." She looked up at the ceiling. "Isn't that right, Sexy?" The Tardis dimmed and brightened, humming in agreement.

The Doctor groaned and looked even more embarassed.

Amy laughed and shook her head. "Never mind that!" She grabbed Rory's hand and gave him a brilliant smile. "Come on! We've got a toga party to go to!" She dragged him enthusiastically out the door. He grinned and followed her.

River leaned up and whispered in the Doctor's ear. "And maybe later, we can do something about that foot fetish of yours...”

“My?” He blushed bright red. " But... I don't..." he sputtered.

River laughed gaily and dragged him out of the Tardis.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
